


Choose you

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Miles has a unnerving conversation with Gideon in which Gideon suggests he break up with Cara he talks to his girlfriend and his sister
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Choose you

“Just because he had to walk away doesn’t mean I have to”Miles told his sister 

“Don’t mind Gideon”Cara said to her boyfriend 

“I’m just a little unnerved by him suggesting I break up with you”Miles was still in disbelief 

“Maybe he wanted to mess with you”Ali suggested 

“Well then he must be good at hiding being a bad person if that’s his intention”Miles laughed 

“I love you and you love me”Cara reminded him 

“That won’t ever change”Miles says to her 

“You two have been through so much in the past”Ali says 

“All our good and bad times have only made us stronger people”Cara rested her head in the nook of Miles shoulder 

“I would choose you no matter what”Miles softly said 

“You are being very sweet”Cara grinned happily


End file.
